Seth (Street Fighter) vs Chameleon (Mortal Kombat)
Description Season 4, Episode 3. Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat. Will Seth unknowingly avenge M. Bison, or will Chameleon give MK another victory? Intro Boomstick: Wiz, I am having trouble which ninja I should pick. Wiz: I can't talk right now, I'm trying to pick a character in street fighter. Boomstick/Wiz: Chameleon/Seth! Both: Let's make them fight! Wiz: Seth, the genetically modified super soldier Boomstick: And Chamelion, the choice between Scorpion and Sub-Zero. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Seth Wiz: Seth was made as a genetically modified soldier made from one of Master Bison's "Dolls". Boomstick: NO! NOT A HAUNTED DOLL!!! Wiz: That's what Master Bison calls his spare bodies... Boomstick: Oh. Wiz: Seth's source of power is the Tanden Engine- Boomstick: THIS A STREET FIGHTER CHARECTER!! NOT A DR. WHO CHARECTER!!! Wiz: It is not a police box and it has no time warping powers. Boomstick: I'm fine now. Wiz: He can use it to draw opposing fighters closer. It also how he uses his Super and Ultra combos. Boomstick: Like the Tanden Storm, a ball of energy that pulls fighters in and blasts them away. Wiz: And his Tanden Stream, where he pulls everyone near him, and then he throws them at the 4th wall. Boomstick: And his ultimate attack. The Tanden Typhoon. He unleashes a vortex that does, vortexey things. Wiz: Most of his powers are copied from other fighters. Boomstick: He can use the Sonic Boom, which for him works more like a Hadoken. And it doesn't ruin a franchise either. Wiz: Did you have to make a Sonic Boom joke? Well, whatever. He can also use the Shoryuken. But it hits more times. Boomstick: And he can use the Spinning Piledriver attack. But he uppercuts you then teleports before piledriving you. Wiz: And he can also use Chun-Li's Boomstick: I got this. Hyaca, Hyak, Hyakure, Hyakuretsukyaku! I SAID IT!! AND I'M NOT SAYING IT AGAIN!! Wiz: But he only kicks once and lets an unseen force do the rest. He can also use the Yosokyaku. Boomstick: He can use the Yoga Teleport, but the only difference is that he can't use it in midair. Wiz: And he even has one of Akuma's attacks. The Tenmakujinkayku. It works the same, just looks different. Boomstick: Like most fighters, he also has the focus attack. Wiz: Seth is as smart as Master Bison and much calmer, but make him angry, and he is cocky as bison for sure. Boomstick: I know what your thinking. But Boomstick, Ryu beat this guy, and scorpion beat ryu, and his opposing fighter has Scorpion's powers. False. If it wasn't for the netherrelm, Ryu would have won. And Chameleon lacks the ability to take foes to the Netherrelm. Wiz: Seth is by far Shadowloo's most powerful expiriment. Unless your playing as him... A P2 Dan Hibiki K.O.s a P1 seth. Wiz: But to give him credit, he's one of the hardest bosses in the SF series if you fight him as a BOSS. Seth: I won't soil my memory banks with your weaknesses. Chameleon Wiz: This guy has been around since Shang Tsang's first win, but always stayed hidden. We could use Klamelion, who is exclucive to nintendo, who hates Chameleon for some reason, but we are using Chameleon due to his higher popularity due to the Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter fan made movies. He does in fact have all those powers, but not the durabilaty to take on Akuma at all. Nor can he copy anyone's powers that are not male ninjas from MK. Boomstick: Or the sex joke. Wiz: Correct, not that either. *Groans* In fact, the closest thing to Shin Akuma level 2 is Oni... Boomstick: He can use any of the male ninja's moves, but four seem to be his favorite. First is Ermac's green waves. They move slowly, but combined with his move from Scorpion and Sub-Zero, it makes a KI announcer: Great Combo! Wiz: There arn't and killer instinct charecters in this battle... Boomstick: I DON'T FUCKING CARE! Wiz: He also has Rain's Lizard Lightning, where he fires his opponents into the air with blue lightning. Boomstick: He also has Scorpion Teleporting and vanishing kick. Wiz: And Sub-Zero's Freezing Charge, that has him charge with his sholder, and it leaves an ice trail that freezes anyone who toches it. Dumb logic defying Mortal Kombat ice physics. Boomstick: He also has the special powers of ALL male MK ninjas. Wiz: And like the male ninjas, his main fatality is ripping off somone's head, spine attached. Chameleon's fatality Pre-Fight Shao Kahn: Bring me Shang Tsung! Random guy: I am sorry master, he has been killed by a man who calls himself, Akuma. Shao Kahn rips the guy in half. Shao Kahn: People will NOT invade my realm. Send the troops! We are taking over that relm! Other Guy: Technically speaking, we have beat two out of their ten necessary. Shao Kahn: Fine, set up the tournament. In the street fighter world, Shadowloo and multiple others are around Ryu, M. Bison, Dan Hibiki, and Chun-Li's graves. Ken: Why did this have to happen. Suddenly, tons of Shao Kah's soldiers appear and start fighting to get 10 victories to take over the realm. Seth appears. Seth: I can tell we need to stop these things before I can destroy you, so I will gladly help, BUT ONLY FOR NOW! Remaining Shadowloo: Says OUR weapon... Chameleon appears and challenges Segat, as well as Goro. Seth uses Yoga Teleport to go there. Seth: You fight the one on the left, I fight the one on the right. The one on the right happened to be Chameleon. Chameleon: Then let's fight. Fight FIGHT! Seth does some basic combos, but Chameleon surprises him with an axe swing. Seth uses a sonic boom and then a shoruken, and then Chameleon freezes him with a Freezing Charge. Then he jumps over him and shoots 4 Green Waves and teleports if front of Seth and punches him into the 4 waves 4 times. Seth: Useless. Seth Shoots a Sonic Boom, and pulls Chameleon in with his Tanden Engine, and then uses his Spinning Piledriver attack. Chameleon teleports away and then uses Scorpion's rope dart Chameleon: Get over here! He uses it 3 times, but when he throws it a fourth time, Seth uses his Focus attack and is uneffected by the dart. Chameleon dodges the attack. Seth Yoga Teleports behind Chameleon and uses his Hyakuretsukyaku. Chameleon uses Lizard Lighting and knocks Seth into the air. Chameleon jumps after him but gets hit with a Yosokyaku. Chameleon attacks and punches Seth in his Tanden, stunning him. Finish Him! Chameleon steps up to Seth. Seth: Show me something worth taking! Seth Yoga Teleports away and uses Tanden storm. Chameleon gets hit hard, but uses a vanishing kick. Chameleon and Seth start exchanging punches. Seth catches Chameleon off guard with a Shoruken and a Tenmakujinkyaku. Seth: You can not compare to me! Chameleon cuts Seth three times with an axe and then vanishes. Seth: I thought you would be more valuable then this Seth gets cut. Then punched. Then hit by a freezeing charge. Then hit by two green waves. Seth uses his Tanden stream. Seth: Become a part of me. Chameleon reappears and gets launched at the screen. Seth: You have no value or purpose Seth does some more advanced combos and ends with a Shoruken. Seth: Why do you hold back? Chameleon vanishes again. Seth starts bouncing around like a pinball from Chameleon's teleportaion and punches. Seth: This body is mearly a vessel. Shall it become frail, I simply find a replacement. Seth uses his Tanden Typhoon and after reappearing, Chameleon is flung into the air after taking some massive damage. After landing, Chameleon is stunned. Seth: Do not grieve; you data will reside in me for eternity. Seth Sonic Booms Chameleon in half and shorukens Chameleon's upper half into peices. K.O.! Aftemath Shao Kahn's forces see Chameleon's death are retreat. Ken: Ugg, thank goodness that's over. Boomstick: Color changing torches down! Color changing torches down! Wiz: Despite being around longer, Seth had better combat experience. Chameleon was there since the beginning, but until ultimate mortal kombat 3, that's all he was. There. And while Chameleon could copy and male ninja move in the game, Seth's versions of others moves where more powerful then the original owner's moves. And Seth doesn't have to kill something to copy it's move. Even if Seth couldn't copy Chameleon's moves, they would get old. Fast. Chameleon has never really accomplished anything with brute force. Most things he's accomplished where with stealth. While he has gained immortality before, that kind of thing is not allowed in death battle. Boomstick: It looks like Chameleon is now as many pieces as ninjas. The winner is Seth. Next time on Death Battle! Insert random clips of ash and his Pokemon here vs Insert random clips of Tai and Agumon/Greymon/MetalGreymon/WarGreymon/SkullGreymon here. Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:The Smashor Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015